Needing A Favor
by cinderella9056
Summary: Jason stops seeing Liz after Lucky finds out and Liz sides with him and a threatening note about Liz comes and Robin sees through it and knows Liz is sending it to get Jason to see her. Robin figures this out and helps Jason. Jason & Robin pretend to get back together. Will this push Liz over the edge? What will Liz try to do to Robin? Will Robin & Jason fall in love again?
1. Chapter 1

NEEDING A FAVOR

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: This story takes place in 2007 Alan, Georgie and Emily are alive

CHAPTER ONE

Jason was not happy he had finally told Lucky he was Jake's father and Liz and Lucky decided that Jason was not going to have anything to do with Jake. Liz told Jason that they could continue to secretly see each other, but she backed Lucky up and would not be bringing Jake by anymore. His lifestyle Lucky had decided was too dangerous and Liz went along with it. She told him he could no longer see his son.

Liz called and asked him to secretly meet and he told her no, that if he couldn't see Jake he wasn't going to secretly meet her anymore. Liz was pissed, but Jason doesn't care. Besides on Friday he had something he had to do, he told Liz.

He arrived soon after Robin got there and he got his coffee and sat down and Robin knew that something was very wrong. "Jason, what is wrong?"

"Can I tell you something that no one knows except three people and I need it kept secret?"

"Jason, I will never no matter what it is telling anyone anything you tell me. No matter what. I learned my lesson about telling secrets. I had to leave my home for six years."

"Let's go to the penthouse. I need to talk to you in private." They get up Jason pays for the coffees and they walk out and Jason rides his bike and Robin drives her SUV to Harbor View Towers.

When they get there Jason gets off the bike and Robin steps out of her SUV and they meet up and walk over to the elevator and get in and ride it to the top floor Jason unlocks the door and Jason tells the guards, "No one is to disturb us."

"Of course Jason." The guard said.

They walk in the penthouse and Jason asks Robin to sit down and she doesn't know what else to do. She was afraid she knew what this was about. No one knew she knew either.

Jason sits in front of her and says "Liz's son Jake is my son. We had a one night stand and she got pregnant and she told me the night you got shot at Metro Court."

"I already know Jason. I went to get gloves that Halloween night that I was told were in the stables and I heard you tell Lucky that Jake was your son. I had to get back so I took the gloves and went back out the back way so I wouldn't disturb you, Lucky and Liz."

"Well, I started to see Liz secretly mostly so I could see Jake once in a while and Lucky told Liz that I was not to see Jake anymore. Lucky said that my lifestyle was too dangerous and Liz went along with it, but she wants to continue secretly meeting for sex."

"Have you met her for sex since she sided with Lucky?" Robin sure hoped not.

"No." Jason told Robin. "She has been calling and I keep telling her no."

"I think you have a right to see your son and you may have to go to court or threaten to take it to court for you to see him. You have the right to see your son. I am sorry this is happening and that Liz and Lucky are doing this. They are in the wrong. He's your son and you have the right to see him."

"Robin, I can't just go to court for visitation if my enemies found out then they would use Jake against me."

"Yes, there is that possibility that they would. Liz and Lucky seem to have you where they want you. If you fight for custody of your son than you could put him in danger."

"Yes, the problem is that even if I went to court I would lose anyway because of who I am and my job and I had a note delivered to me the other day and now I am scared for Liz and the kids. Here look at this." He went over to his desk and pulled out an envelope and came back over and handed it to Robin.

Robin read it and look with horror at what it contained. "Someone has figured out something is going on with Liz and you. My god, she can't handle this threat, she would go over the deep end. Do you know who sent it?"

"I think Alcazar, but I am not positive. If I was well then there would be no more threat, but that's just a guess. It's not really like any of my enemies to send a threat like this so I'm not sure it could be anyone."

"What can I do to help?"

"I need you to call Lucky and have him come over here to the penthouse. If I call him he won't come, but for you he will. Can you do this for me?"

"Yes. I'll call him." She takes out her cell phone from her purse and dials Lucky's number at the PCPD.

"Hello, this is Detective Spencer how can I be of service." Lucky said.

"It's Robin, I need you to come over to Jason's Penthouse. I really need to talk to you or I wouldn't ask you to come here. Please, Lucky? It is urgent."

"Alright. I'll come to Jason's penthouse Robin." He hangs up the phone and asks Mac if he could go and Mac who heard the conversation cause Lucky's phone was turned up high, Mac said "Let's go."

So Lucky and Mac go out and get in Mac's truck and head to Harbor View Towers wondering why she wants Lucky there. Lucky has an idea, but doesn't share it with Mac hoping he's wrong.

Meanwhile, Robin keeps looking at the note and there seems to be something familiar with it but she can't place it.

Jason asks "Do you see something?"

"Something looks familiar about this, but I can't place it." Robin explains to Jason. "I mean, why threaten Liz and not Jake or Cam? If I knew Jake was your son than the threat should be on Jake not Liz. I think I know what is familiar. When did this come?"

"A couple days ago."

"And when did you tell Liz the last time that you didn't want to see her for sex?"

"A day before that. Why?"

"Liz did something like this for one of Cam's classes a few days ago, she was talking about it and I'll bet this came from Liz and she is trying to get you to see her thinking that someone is threatening her. What would you normally do? Move her and the kids in with you or in a safe house. Where have you been secretly meeting Liz?"

"Safe house." Jason said.

"So I would bet this is Liz is doing this, let's ask Lucky if he sees what I see."

Just then there was a knock on the door and Lucky and Mac was announced.

Mac wasn't supposed to come Oh shit! Robin thinks. Her uncle was going to flip.

Let me know what you think in a review!

:


	2. Chapter 2

NEEDING A FAVOR

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: This story takes place in 2007 Alan, Georgie and Emily are alive

CHAPTER TWO

Just then there was a knock on the door and Lucky and Mac were announced.

Mac wasn't supposed to come Oh shit! Robin thinks. Her uncle was going to flip.

Jason tells the guard to let them in. He smirks at Robin who wants to hit him. Her uncle didn't know that Jason and her were friends again and he was going to go ballistic.

They walk in and her uncle asks her, "What are you doing here?"

"I am helping a friend figure out a problem. Jason and I are friends." Robin tells her uncle.

"Since when?" Mac asks.

"Since we were on Night Shift together. We became friends again and we meet for coffee every week and discuss our week and talk." Robin told her uncle "But that is not why we asked Lucky to come here. Lucky please hear us out."

The door opens again and Sonny, Carly and Jax enter.

Sonny asks "What are Robin, Lucky and Mac doing here?"

Everyone starts talking at once. Jason starts getting a headache and Robin has had it and whistles and everyone looks at her and she says "Everyone will sit down and shut up so things can be explained, if you don't you will make me mad and I will show you one of the things I learned in Europe and you don't want that."

Everyone sits down they don't like Robin's tone of voice which was deadly serious. She learned a lot living in Europe without guards. "Now Jason I don't know who knows what or you want them to know what."

"No one but me and you and Lucky knows about Jake."

"I'm out of here." Lucky gets up and is surprised when Robin pushes him back down.

"You will sit there and hear us out. Do you understand?" Robin said in that deadly serious voice.

"Yes." Lucky said knowing what she was capable of.

"Afraid of her?" Carly asked, laughing.

"Carly I went to visit Robin in Europe she took me to this bar and we had fun and I was all but wasted and if you know Robin she can drink anyone under the table and it not affect her much we decided to walk back to her house. I was drunk off my ass and these three men decided they wanted to party with Robin and Robin put them in a world of hurt. She knows how to defend herself and anyone else. She scissor kicked the one another she knocked out with her fist, he got her mad so he got the worse she flipped him over her back and put his head into a cement wall. The other one whimpered and said don't hurt me and ran away. So am I going to get her mad at me. No way in hell."

"For real man?" Sonny asked.

"Yes Sonny for real now can we get back to why we are here. Jason?"

Jason nods his head and says "Jake Spencer is my son from a one night stand with Liz. I was meeting her secretly for sex and that's all it was to me, so I could see my son. I told Lucky that I was Jake's father at Nik and Emily's engagement party on Halloween and he decided I couldn't see my son anymore and Liz went along with it and I quit meeting Liz for sex and now I got a threatening letter about Liz and Robin thinks the letter is from Liz trying to get me to bring her to the penthouse or a safe house to live."

"Where is the letter?" Both Lucky and Mac are in cop mode.

Jason takes the letter from Robin and hands it over to Lucky and Mac to look at it.

While they are looking at it Sonny asks "Why didn't you tell me or Carly?"

"Why tell Robin?" Carly said, she was jealous.

"I already knew Carly. I was in the stables when Jason told Lucky."

"It's okay Robin, I told Robin today not knowing she already knew. I needed her advice she is friends with all parties and I needed that and well you two don't really know Liz and neither are you two friends with her. Robin is my friend and I trust her and told her and found out she already knew."

Carly said "How can you trust Robin after what she did?"

"This is Liz's doing. Liz did do this. Robin is right." Lucky said.

"What do we do now then?" Jason asks.

"I bring her in for questioning this is illegal." Mac said.

"No, we see how far Liz is going to go with this." Robin said.

"Robin, what are you suggesting?" Carly asks.

"Liz thinks that Jason will react in a certain way. Let's have him react but not in the way she wants or expects."

"What do you have in mind, Robin?" Mac asks.

"Well let's see. She is doing this to get Jason back in her bed. So let's make him react differently."

"Yes, that would work. Great idea." Jason said.

"Yes that's a great idea." Sonny said.

"You three want to tell the rest of us who can't read minds what is going on?" Mac asked.

"We make Liz think that Jason has moved on and doesn't care about Liz anymore. She will get mad and do something to the person he moves on to or to herself or maybe even Jake and Cam. This note is sick and so I think that Liz is going off the deep end."

"I agree with her Mac. Liz has been blaming me that Jason doesn't want to see her so she keeps saying that they are going to be a family soon. That's what I have overheard her tell Cam and Jake this morning."

"Robin, you can't be thinking of using yourself as bait?"

"Who else Uncle Mac? Jason and I have a connection and she will believe this. This is our best shot at seeing what is going on with Liz."

"No, I don't want you to become involved with Jason again."

"I'm already involved in this and I am doing it so I would suggest you get used to it."

"Let me see if I understand this. Jason and Robin are going to pretend to be back together but they really are not going to be?" Carly asked.

"You cannot say that outside of this room, Carly. We have to make this seem real." Jason tells her.

"I'm in." Carly said "I'll help in any way I can."

"This is a good plan Mac, I'm in." Lucky said

"I'm in. You need anything you've got it." Sonny said.

"Well how about lending Jason and I penthouse 4?"

"You are not going to be living with him." Mac said.

Robin ignores Mac, "How about it Sonny you willing to loan us penthouse 4?"

"Sure."

"I'm in. I just hope you know what you are doing. I don't want you to be hurt again." Jax said.

"Thanks Jax and I won't."

"You are going to do this with or without my help, right?" Mac asked.

"Yes."

"Alright, what do you need?"

"Labor I need to get my stuff out of storage and all of Jason's stuff has to be moved to penthouse 4."

"Why everything?"

"Because if we don't someone could think it's a set up and if it's mentioned to Liz than the game is over."

"Makes sense. Let's get moving I will get some men cleaning it and oh shit." Sonny said.

"What's wrong Sonny?" Jason asks.

"We took out all the appliances. We were going to have new ones put in because we are going to sell it."

"I have a good idea then. Let me buy it and after all this is over I will have a place that I love to live. I can afford it Sonny trust me. Name your price." Robin said.

"You want it you can have it. I bought it for Stone. You know that."

"I'll pay you for it. That way it is all mine. I can afford it ask Mac if you don't believe me."

"Mac?" Sonny asked.

"She can afford it. Sonny, she could buy this whole building and still have lots of money left over."

"How?" Carly asks.

"Does it really matter?" Jax asks "She can afford it."

"Okay." Sonny said.

"Good that way I can decorate it all too."

"That would make it look more believable also." Carly said.

"True. Now let's hit the stores. I'll get my sisters and have them help."

"I can go too if you like and help." Carly tentatively said.

"Okay, Carly you can come just remember that we have different tastes."

"I know Robin, I still would like to help."

"Then let's go. We will call Emily and get her to help."

"She'll tell Liz."

"Yes. She probably will."

"I think I'll go shopping with you." Jason said. "You know you will have to have guards."

"I know. That's probably a good idea anyway."

"Why?"

"My parents are fighting a new villain and they were afraid he may come after me so in my purse is a gun just in case."

"I will go with you and so will some guards." Jason said.

"So everyone who wants to go come on I am leaving. I need to call my sisters."

"I'll call Em." Jason said.

"Lucky and I are going back to work." Mac said. "Be careful, Robin."

Robin nods her head and the rest of them go with Robin on her shopping spree after she looks at the penthouse to see what it needs. Everything she decides. Robin decides that it is best if her and Jason go to the hospital to get their sisters that way they can see Liz's response to learning that Robin and Jason are back together. So Jason and Robin head to the hospital.

Please let me know what you think of this story in a review.

lisamccool388 asked for update in a PM so here it is. Thank you for PM me and asked for update sorry its so late.


End file.
